I See My Desire
by KookieEvans
Summary: One night when looking into the Mirror of Erised, Professor Snape bumps into one of his students, and despite everything he finds himself opening up to a kindred spirit. My first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER - I own none of the characters, and I'm make no money from this whatsoever.**

**Author's Note : Well, here's my first Harry Potter fanfiction EVER! Woo!**

**And as you can probably tell from it's general awfulness, this is un-beta'd. I hope it isn't too bad/OOC :(**

**Depending on reviews, inspiration, etc I might, MIGHT continue this. But I have a lot of other fanfics on the go on different websites at the minute, so if I do continue, it might be a long while yet.**

**But please, review this (critisim welcome)!! And enjoy!**

Snape fell to his knees in front of the mirror, a hand stretched out in the darkness towards the gleaming reflection. His shoulders heaved with sobs as he stared in front of him, his heart's desire so close, and yet so far.

He knew it had been a mistake coming here. He should have stayed away. Nothing good could come from this.

But...

There was that voice inside his head, wherever he went.

_Look at it. What harm could it do? It's only a mirror! And you'll be able to see her again, one last time..._

And so, he had made his way through dark corridors, a lantern raised high, the light projecting his hopes and excitement for what he would see.

But when he saw it, he couldn't take it.

Snape had heard warnings of the Mirror of Erised, but he never payed attention. Until now.

"What do you see, Professor?" A female voice rang throughout the room, and the potion's master leapt to his feet, surreptitiously wiping away at his tear stained face. Someone had snuck up on him? How on earth?! He was meant to be a spy, what good was he if he couldn't sense a _**student**?_

He whipped around, his long cloak billowing around his skinny frame, giving him a bat-like appearance.

"Miss Granger?!" He snapped, seeing the tell-tale bushy hair. The rest of her was in shadow however, and he could not see her facial expression, but he could imagine the look of terror spreading across her features. "What on earth do you think you're doing down here at this time in the morning?"

He glanced at his watch, eyebrows sky-rocketing when he saw that it was 3.30am. He had been staring in the mirror for _two hours_.

Hermione acted as if she didn't hear him, and took a step forward into the light casted by her teacher's lantern. Her eyes were red and watery as she stared dead ahead at the mirror.

"I see Jenny." The girl whispered quietly, her voice almost cracking with emotion. Despite Snape's anger and embarrassment he couldn't hide the look of curiosity and confusion that flickered over his face. "You see, some years after having me, my parents tried for another baby. Mom got pregnant, and we found out it was a little girl. They were going to call her Jennifer. I was over the moon."

She gave a sad smile, and sank to sit cross-legged on the floor, eyes never moving.

"Well you can imagine. A young girl faced with getting a little baby sister, who she could fuss over, and play with. I could just see us, huddled up under the covers at night, gossiping and giggling about anything and everything. I was just...so, so happy!"

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the magical mirror to look up at Professor Snape, tears rolling down her cheeks, but with a wide smile splitting her face in two. When she continued her story however, the grin slid away.

"But then something went wrong. Mum went into labour too soon - way too soon. Y-You see, my parents are muggles. They went to a muggle hospital. The doctors there, they couldn't do anything!" Her voice raised in pitch as she hiccuped with hysteric sobs. "Jenny died."

And the teenager gave up, burying her face in her hands as she cried endless tears, as the awkward man chewed his bottom lip with indecision. After a short moment he took a couple of long strides until he was at her side, took her arm and pulled Hermione to her feet quickly.

"Pull yourself together." He hissed, but there was something missing from his tone of voice. He seemed...gentler.

He pressed a soft, black handkerchief into her unresisting hands, letting his long pale fingers linger on hers for a couple of seconds longer than was strictly necessary.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being outside your common room after curfew. If I catch you out here again I'll give you a detention." He said, voice cold and strict, but Hermione sniffed and smiled at the tiny punishment. "Now, get out of here before I change my mind."

Hermione gave her teacher a brave smile, stuffed his handkerchief in her pocket and scurried away. Just before she stepped through the door however, she was called back.

"Oh, and Miss Granger?" She turned to him, and saw him take a vial out from his robe pocket and levitate it over to her. She took it from the air with a frown, looking at the silvery-blue substance inside. Snape continued, but his voice lowered, and to Hermione's shock she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes before he turned to the mirror once more, his back to her.

"That's who I see."


End file.
